The Ultimate Aphrodisiac
by LostinOblivion
Summary: Fourth story for the challenge. Jealousy can be very powerful...


Emily walked into Sloan's with Lia, chatting idly, enjoying the end of a busy day at work, when she caught sight of the guys at the bar. Well, the guys and a few girls, one of whom was practically on Matt's lap. Matt, for his part, didn't seem to mind much, though he wasn't touching the girl. Rather he, Frank, and Duff were cracking up and seemingly enjoying the breasts and butts that were thrust in front of them.

Emily went through a mini whirlwind of emotions in about sixty seconds; first she was hurt, then jealous, but she ended on just plain angry. Her face must have showed this, because Lia suddenly stopped talking.

"Em? You okay?" She asked concerned.

"What?" Emily asked caught off guard, before catching up, "uh, yeah, just surprised."

"That's men for you. What do you think: average age 23, collective IQ 102?" Lia asked with a nasty grin.

"I think you're being generous," Emily struggled to keep from walking over and putting Matt in a headlock. Nobody knew they were sleeping together, and she wanted to keep it that way. Anyway, she reminded herself, it's just sex, right?

"Let's go and see if we can distract them from all the boobs." Lia told her with another evil grin, as she led the way over.

"Hey guys, already have company I see?" She greeted.

"Doesn't mean there isn't room for more," Frank grinned, as he held one arm around a skinny young woman with badly dyed red hair, a tiny top, and the shortest shorts in California.

"Sorry honey, we got here first," the curly-haired brunette commented, the same woman that was trying to press herself into Matt's skin. Up close, Matt didn't look particularly into her, only tolerating her, but still not pushing her away.

"We work with them, honey." Emily batted her eyelashes, mocking the other woman.

"Like what a secretary?" the brunette laughed.

"Uh, no," Emily said nastily, pulling out her gun. "I don't think a secretary would get to carry one of these."

"Whoa, shit Lehman put that thing away!" Frank yelled, as Matt grabbed the barrel and lowered it, anxiously.

"Relax guys, I was just demonstrating," she smiled smugly.

"You have one of those too?" The blonde by Duff asked Lia, nervously.

"No, I work on a computer." The women seemed greatly calmed by this, and less threatened by Lia.

"And what do you do?" Emily asked mock politely.

"I'm an actress," the brunette said proudly, her friends nodding in agreement.

"I'll bet you are," Emily smiled viciously. "Let me guess in your last film, your pivotal line was something like, 'Oh, no Mr. Thomas we just simply _couldn't_ do _that_' right before you dropped your panties?"

"Emily!" Matt exclaimed appalled, as Lia starting cracking up, and the three pieces of arm candy looked offended.

"What? Just an observation," she said innocently.

"My ass it was, that was just rude," Matt commented, still stunned by the nastiness of her remark.

"Only if it's not true." They both looked to the brunette.

"Of course not," she said shocked, to which Matt gave Emily a pointed look. Then the brunette explained, "they don't give parts like that until you've been there for a while."

Matt hung his head, as Emily gave him critical look.

So, uh what kind of parts do you get?" Emily asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Oh, I got a really, really great one last week!" She said nearly bubbling over.

"Seriously?" Emily asked imitating a high school girl gossiping, "a _really_, _really_ great one?"

"Yeah, we did a Christmas one, and I got to be one of the girls on Santa's lap!"

"Oh really, gave Santa a lap dance did you?" By now Frank, Duff, and Lia were all cracking up at the exchange, and Matt was hanging his head mortified. _He defended this woman?_

"No not really, he did have any pants on, so I guess that's considered more just sex," she answered looking slightly puzzled.

Emily couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing, trying to keep her hand over her mouth so she wasn't completely rude. As she turned her head away to keep from offending the dense young woman, Emily came face to face with tall, blond, and not too bad looking.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room, you want dance?" He asked politely, offering her his hand.

"I'd love to," Emily told him, calming slightly from her laughing fit. She turned and smiled at Matt, and then looked pointedly at him and her two male friends.

"You guys might want to be careful going home with one of these girls tonight. Their industry has an entire website dedicated to tracking what they might be carrying," She grinned and left for the dance floor.

"Damn, she was on fire! Who the hell pissed her off today, cause that isn't normal," Frank said still stunned from Emily's biting, though justified, comments.

"What's going on?" Cheryl asked arriving just in time to see the guys looking stunned, Lia cracking up, and the young women still attached to her coworkers.

"Lehman wasn't too impressed with our new friends," Duff explained, allowing a second glance to the blonde on his arm, wondering if he should check that website.

"I can see why…What's with you?" She asked looking at the deep frown on Matt's face as he looked toward the dance floor.

"Nothing," Matt answered, quickly turning back toward the group.

"Yeah, I don't buy it. What happened?" She asked the group, completely confused as to what went on before she arrived.

"Seems him and Emily were competing to see who could pick up the most respectable person, she won," Frank guessed with a shrug.

"We were not," Matt demanded annoyed, surprising and confusing Cheryl further.

"Well, it's either that, or you want in each other's pants. And, that better not be true or Lehman's not going to be the only one pulling her gun tonight."

"It's not true," Matt lied.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Emily pulled her gun?"

"She was just demonstrating,' Lia defended her friend.

"I don't care, she shouldn't-" Cheryl cut herself off and took a breath before demanding, "What the hell goes on when I'm not around?"

No one offered her an answer, though Duff, seeming to come to a decision about the woman attached to him, shook her off, and gave Lia a sheepish look. _Did he have a shot with her now?_

Matt also seemed to have come to a decision, as he rose abruptly from his stool, and stormed off after Emily. Cheryl threw her hands up, giving up any hope of understanding what had happened earlier to get everybody so weird. She looked at the young brunette woman pouting and looking after Matt.

"So, who are you and your friends?" She asked.

"We're actresses," she declared still proudly.

"Oh really?" Cheryl asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

* * *

Matt pushed impatiently through the dancing couples, until he reached his partner, grabbed her arm with one smooth move, and dragged her to the back of the bar, against her protests. Looking around, he noticed the blond still looking around for Emily, so he dragged them back further, and into a deserted storage closest, filled with cases of beer and wine, shutting the door. 

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded annoyed.

"What was that all about back there?" He spat back.

"What?"

"With Shelly."

"Who the hell- wait, the brunette?"

"Yeah, the one you were insulting."

"Are you seriously pissed at me for pointing out the obvious with your little porno friend?" She said laughing lightly.

"She's not my friend." He corrected angrily.

"Then why do you care so much what I said to her?" Emily smiled, clearly enjoying herself.

"I don't!" he blurted out, "It was actually funny."

"Then why are you getting so angry?"

"Who's the blond?"

"Brad?" She asked innocently.

"He's a Brad? Christ…" Matt trailed off mumbling.

"You're jealous." She grinned.

"Like you weren't?" He challenged.

"Oh, I was, I just think I handled it smoother."

"Right, probably." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So…what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean wasn't this just supposed to be sex, nothing to get jealous over?" Her fingers began trailing over his t-shirt, teasing him.

"Yeah, it's working great so far," he answered his hands finding the way to her hips, one finger sliding under the fabric of her shirt, trailing lightly over her skin.

"Maybe we should talk about that," Emily suggested, even as she pressed her body against his.

"Definitely, really should talk about that," Matt answered, before crushing his lips against hers, silencing further conversation.

Ten minutes later the two were struggling to fasten their buttons, right clothing, and tame hair that had grown wild in their enthusiasm. Emily was still trying to get her bra clipped back on when the door slammed open, and the bartender walked in. He took one look at Emily with her bra, and Matt, who was shrugging his shirt back on, and starting laughing.

"Well, this is a first."

"Oh, god. Gary, please, please forget you saw this," Emily begged.

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon. Does Cheryl know about this?" Gary had gotten to know them all over the years, and knew that Cheryl would flip if she knew.

"No, and we don't want her to find out," Matt explained as his head finally popped out of his shirt.

"You better hope she doesn't, or Temple and Binder are going to be negotiating for your release."

"So you won't tell?" Emily asked him.

"I can keep a secret…most of the time."

"Ok, what do you want for your silence?"

"I knew you'd catch on to that, Matt. Just come to my kids birthday party on Saturday, show off your badges and handcuffs, wow them with some stories, and make Ben seem like the coolest nine year-old in L.A."

Matt looked at Emily pained, and she turned to Gary, "We can do that."

"Excellent, it starts at 12." He smiled, and grabbed a case of Sam Adams before heading out.

"Great," Matt sighed.

* * *

"What happened to Matt and Emily?" Cheryl asked of the small group perched at the bar. Their porn actress companions had gotten bored with the extra female competition and were now draped over another set of guys in the bar. 

"Don't know, I thought Matt went off to retrieve her from that Baywatch guy," Frank shrugged, taking a swig of his beer.

"Baywatch guy?" Cheryl asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you know, blond, looks like a ken doll, all pretty, no tough."

"Right."

"There he is, see with that dark haired woman?" Frank pointed to a couple on the dance floor, Brad had evidently moved on.

"Yes, I see. So then where's Emily?"

"Somewhere with Matt?" He shrugged.

"Thanks Frank. That was helpful. Thank god you HRT intelligence is better."

"Hey, I'm not their babysitter. We should consider lowjacking those two."

"Yes, because that wouldn't violate the U.S. Constitution in a hundred different ways," she commented sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, we have the Patriot Act now, it would fly under that," He said with a smile.

"Unfortunately true...Ha! There they are!" She exclaimed point to the pair that suddenly resurfaced and walking toward them from the back of the bar.

"What were they doing back there?"

"Who knows?" Cheryl shrugged, really preferring not to know what her two agents what up to.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Frank demanded as they got closer.

"Uh, nowhere," Matt lied, barely catching the two beers Gary slid down with a wink.

"Arguing," Emily supplied, grabbing hers and taking a long sip.

"What else is new?" Cheryl commented, "I think you two spend too much time together."

Emily started coughing and gagging on her beer, as Matt nearly dropped his. _What?!_

"Thanks for the shower, Emily." Cheryl whipped the beer-spit mixture from her arm.

"She's right, you two are always arguing, and you know you do spend an awful lot of time together, here, work," Frank agreed. "Maybe you should swap them with Temple and Binder on occasion."

"And lose my best team are you nuts?" She said incredulously.

"Or they could just have sex already and get the tension out," Frank shrugged.

This time Matt was the one to gag on his beer, showering Emily, who just stood with an open mouth.

"They ever do that, and I kill them," Cheryl warned, sipping her own drink.

Matt and Emily looked at each other mortified. _They couldn't keep this up much longer with out being caught.

* * *

_

_That's number four in the challenge series, one more to go. This is my only update today, I'm having issues motivating myself to write the rest of my stories, as ninety degree weather makes me sluggish. As always thank you for reading, and thank you to my reviewers on the first three stories._

shelshel14_: the story on the message boards was actually written as different stories (why I'm posting them seperate), but you can take them either way. The individual parts are:_ Friends with Benefits Hotel Lehman Lacy Purple Lies The Ultimate Aphrodisiac_, and_ From the Mouth _(tentative title). As for more the fifth, and final part (unless I get requests) was posted on the message boards a week or two ago, and will be posted here shortly._


End file.
